


Toy

by britishmenaredestroyingmylife



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, Double Penetration, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Sex, Sex Toys, Shameless Smut, Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-05
Updated: 2016-10-05
Packaged: 2018-08-19 17:38:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8219467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/britishmenaredestroyingmylife/pseuds/britishmenaredestroyingmylife





	

“What in the hell...”

“Oh, that’s been discontinued forever,” I said nonchalantly, as I continued chucking stuff over my shoulder..

Tom examined the item in his hand more closely. “So... wait... is this, like, part of a strap-on?”

“It’s for double-penetration!” I shouted from the depths of my closet, where I was finding yet more goodies I’d long since forgotten about. I emerged with my arms full of small ring-sized objects safely tucked in plastic baggies. “Fuck me, I was looking for one of these vibrators  _forever_ , my client needed a replacement but the stupid thing had been discontinued... I wonder if I still have her number...”

I turned around to hand them to him but found him still staring at the toy curiously. I sighed, exasperated.

“Are you going to help me, or... ?”

“Just a moment, could you explain? Because I’m trying to... the mechanics are puzzling me a bit.”

I grabbed it out of his hand. “OK. This ring on top of the dildo goes around the base of the shaft. This ring on the bottom goes around the balls. Holds it in place for double-penetration. See?” I gave the rings a little stretch through its plastic packaging. “Questions?”

I turned back to the closet, fishing around in a box I’d just discovered for more hidden treasures.

“So why haven’t I ever seen yours?”

I paused, confused. “What?”

“I _said_ ,” he responded, his lips suddenly pressed to my ear, “why haven’t I seen yours?”

I shivered a little bit, involuntarily. He was using _that voice_  and I fucking hated him for it at the moment. We had shit to do.

 _Shake it off, kiddo_. I carefully maneuvered myself forward so that he couldn’t see the flush in my cheeks. “You haven’t seen mine because I don’t have one.”

“I thought you liked to test-drive a lot of your own toys.”

“When this one was selling I didn’t have a boyfriend, so there was no point.” I shrugged. “I prefer vibrators anyway.”

“So you’re going to sell this little treasure?”

“Why not?” I responded blithely, grabbing a number of large pink vibrators from the box and still refusing to meet his gaze. “I can throw it in a bachelorette basket, or give it as a hostess gift. I only have the one so I couldn’t very well include it in my party presentations.”

There was silence from behind me, and I felt his weight shift back to where he’d been before sneaking up on me. I breathed a sigh of relief. Back to work.

I knew it had been a bit dicey asking him to help me with this, but I was out of options - it was an overwhelming task and a lot of the boxes/bags were too damn heavy for me to be moving on my own. Four years in the direct sales business had left me with enough inventory to open a sex shop (although that, of course, wasn’t allowed), and I’d had enough of old items clogging up all of my closets. So I was going to have a flash sale to move my older products and get some new goodies in for my parties. I was picking through some lingerie when he spoke up again.

“How much is it?”

“How much is what?” I replied absently, as I neatly folded a teal babydoll.

“This.” There it was again, the damn double penetration toy, dangling in my face. And he had one hand on my shoulder and his chest was pressed into my back and neck.

“I... um... I don’t remember,” I mumbled, again feeling uncomfortably warm.

His fingers traced up the side of my neck where I was most sensitive and I struggled to keep my eyes from fluttering shut. “Right then. How much would you ask for it?”

I stared for a minute. _Regular dildo’s $29... so..._

“Maybe, um, $35?” I whispered.

“Mmm.” His free hand left my skin and I heard the sound of fabric and paper behind me. Two crumpled twenties landed in my lap.

I picked them up and examined them for a moment before clearing my throat and biting back a grin. “I don’t have any change - “

All of a sudden I was spun around and pushed to the floor.

“Keep it, you minx,” he growled, a wicked grin on his face. “It’s mine now and I intend to use it...”

I half-moaned and half-groaned as he ravished my neck with kisses. “Tom... this is _exactly_ why I thought this would be a bad idea...”

“We’ve gotten most of it done,” he mumbled into my skin. “Come on... I’ve been good, haven’t I?”

“You’ve been all ri - OW!” I squealed as he bit down on my neck. “Motherfucker!”

“Please... we’ve been going through all manner of sexy things for a solid two hours...”

“Yes, and there’s still more,” I tried to push myself up but he pressed me back into the floor.

“Later...”

“Tom...”

“Please, the idea... of you... and...  _mmmm._ ” He grunted as he pushed himself up on his elbows and slowly unwrapped the toy. He licked his lips as he held it over me, fingering the soft purple silicone ridges. Finally he looked at me with genuine supplication. “ _Please_?”

I sighed. “Fine. A break. This is a _break._  Because we still have work to do, OK?”

“Yes, absolutely, couldn’t agree more,” he said before kissing me.

“Mmmff - and when we’re done with that - Tom!”

“I’m listening,” he whispered as he kissed my collarbone.

“When we’re done we’re not passing out like usual and letting everything go until tomorrow, we’re coming back out here and finishing this damn inventory, OK?”

“You’re the boss, darling.”

We kissed for another minute before I scooted upwards. “All right man, we’re not having sex surrounded by merchandise. We’re taking this to the bedroom, come on - “

He was on his feet and he scooped me up, kissing me as he began walking towards my room.

“Watch the bullets!” I hissed as he nearly tripped over a box of blue couples’ toys.

“Ah yes... dating a girl who sells sex toys has opened so many new doors for me,” he laughed. “Never thought I’d hear that phrase outside a movie set.”

“Yeah, yeah, you’re hilarious, Romeo.” He tossed me unceremoniously on the bed then, to my surprise, disappeared back through the doorway, leaving me thoroughly annoyed. “Hey! What the fuck?”

“I’ve been shopping,” he shouted. He held a black plastic bag and, I realized, had apparently been squirreling away some of the inventory I’d been tossing back to him.

“For fuck’s sake, Tom - “

“I’ll pay you for all of it. Double it if you want, I don’t care.” He pulled out a little gold bottle and then a bigger, clear bottle of purple liquid... tingling heightener and warming, flavored lube. “I’m experimenting.”

“Tom, I already have some of that - “

“You always use it on me, now it’s my turn. Also you never use the gold one, you only use the black one and I never knew why.”

I bit my lip.

“So tell me... why?” He unscrewed the cap of the gold bottle and gave it a tentative sniff. “Hmm.”

“It’s a heightener.”

“I know what it is, darling. Do you have any idea how many of your damn catalogs I’ve handed out?”

I laughed. “Right.”

“So why don’t you use this one? You have the other three... white, pink, and black... but not this one.”

“Because it’s not flavored.”

He raised an eyebrow, not buying it. “... and?”

 _Damnit_. “And because... well... I mean, I’m sensitive. It’s the strongest one we have.”

He smiled wickedly. “Ah. I see. So if I do this... “ He squirted a bit of the gel onto his fingertip and then, before I could stop him, shoved it down my leggings right onto my clit.

I froze for a moment, then I threw my head back and loosed a bone-deep moan of pleasure.

“Ah. Right then.”

He pulled my leggings and underwear down and off, exposing my sex, and then he parted my labia with his long fingers. Then he put his lips together and blew a thin stream of air right where he’d applied the gel.

“ _Fuuuuuuuuuck_ ,” I half-whimpered, half-squealed. “Tom...”

“Oh, that’s fantastic,” he murmured. “Half a moment now...”

My eyes were closed so I didn’t have a chance to see what he did next - I just felt it. Slick liquid sliding down my slit, and once again, he rubbed it in the tiniest bit before blowing on it.

I screamed and fisted my hands in his hair as the combination of the tingling and the heat melded together into ecstasy.

“Oh my goodness,” he said softly. “That was even better than I’d hoped.”

“Tom,” I panted. “Jesus... I can’t...”

“You can and you will,” he said. The timbre of his voice had changed once again, morphing into that slightly dominant and toe-curlingly sexual growl. “Now let me hear you...”

He yanked my legs over his shoulders and buried his face into my cunt, lapping hungrily. I arched my back and cried out, trying to keep as quiet as I could given the circumstances, but dear _God_ it felt so, so, so fucking good...

He paused and gave my hips a little jerk where he was cradling them. “I said I want to hear you, my little whore. I don’t think your neighbors know my name well enough yet...”

“Tom... _please_...”

“Louder,” he said, then resumed his activities.

“Fuck! Tom! Yes! _Yesyesyes... fuck, Tom, don’t stopI”_ I screamed. He licked and sucked at me, his tongue occasionally thrusting inside to lap at my juices. “So good, so fucking good, yes, yes, Tom, Tom, please Tom, please... I... I’m going to...”

All of a sudden my legs were dropped and my aching, throbbing pussy was abandoned. I jerked my head up and stared at him.

“ _The fuck, Hiddleston!?”_

He shook his head, his smile maddening. “Oh dear. Perhaps you’d forgotten what it was that got this little interlude started?” He picked up the dildo from where he’d placed it on the nightstand, and I moaned out loud. 

_Right._

He placed it right next to my head while he made a show of removing his shirt and unzipping his fly. “Granted,” he muttered, “you’re used to bigger, aren’t you?” He grinned as he dropped his pants and his erection sprung free, drops of precum already beading on the head. “But you’ve never had two at once, have you?”

I couldn’t help it. It was a fantasy of mine and he damn well knew it. I was practically salivating.

“Take off your shirt and bra,” he commanded. I obeyed as he grabbed lube out of my drawer, the super-slippery stuff we used for backdoor, and he poured a generous amount all over his cock and fingers. Then he grabbed the toy and did the same. “Would you like to get fucked by two cocks at once, my little slut?”

My body was buzzing with the nervous energy of my denied orgasm. “Yes please,” I whispered.

“Not convinced. Try again.” He was taking his time, leisurely sliding his cock through the top ring of the toy. The glistening silicone dildo took its place right below his own member and I licked my lips in anticipation.

“I want to... I want to be fucked by two cocks at once,” I said, my voice hoarse.

He climbed onto the bed and knelt between my knees, lubing up my tight asshole. “Louder.”

“I want to be fucked by two cocks at once,” I said, finding my voice.

“Say it again, and say it loud enough for the fucking neighbors to hear because I want them to know what a little whore you are,” he murmured, pressing his finger inside my backdoor.

“Oh _fuck_... I... I want to be fucked by two cocks at once!”

Suddenly there was a pounding on the ceiling and a very muffled cry of, “ _Oh my God, don’t you two ever give it a fucking rest_?”

Tom and I looked at each other, eyes wide. We couldn’t help it; we started laughing hysterically. 

“No, no we don’t! I’m so sorry!” Tom shouted upward.

“Actually... wait... no, we’re actually not sorry!” I corrected breathlessly, yelling as loudly as I could in my state. “If it bothers you...  _then fucking move_!”

Our laughter faded and Tom looked at me, still smiling, renewed hunger in his eyes. “That was incredibly fucking hot.”

“That dried-up old bitch upstairs is always judging me and I’m sick of it,” I panted. “Plus, you’re a fucking exhibitionist, that’s what you get.”

“You wouldn’t let me get away with it if you weren’t one too,” he replied. “Back to the business at hand...”

I gasped as he moved his hips, the tip of his cock and of the toy just barely tickling my openings.

“Are you ready?”

I took a deep breath. “YesSSSSSOHMYFUCK!” I screamed as he penetrated me, the hard warmth of his cock filling my pussy while the toy eased into my ass.

Our eyes were still locked together, our breathing heavy as he stilled.

“Holy shit,” I said. “Holy shit.”

“Is that good?” he breathed.

“Holy _shit_ ,” I replied, my eyes rolling back and fluttered shut at the feeling of being stuffed.

“I’ll take that as a yes,” he said, pulling out agonizingly slowly until only the tips remained inside of me. I whined in frustration and looked back up at him. He’d sat back on his heels carefully and was admiring the view of where we were just barely connected. “Good God, that’s hot as fucking hell.”

“Tom, I - _ohhhhhyesyesyesyesssss,”_ I hissed as he shoved back into me. His rhythm was slow but punishing, hard thrusts punctuated by long, frustrating withdrawals. My eyes fluttered shut but I felt one hand on my cheek gently guide me.

“Look up.”

I did. The mirror on the ceiling was a deliciously pornographic freakshow, and I gave a shudder of pleasure watching myself get fucked in both holes at the same time.

“Now look at me.” He held my chin fast so that I couldn’t move. “Do you like being fucked by two cocks at once?”

“ _Yes_ ,” I breathed.

“Say my name.”

“Tom... oh Tom...”

“Say it louder...”

“ _Tom_...”

 _“_ Oh, you _do_ like this, my naughty girl... I can feel you,” he said, his pace quickening as he lowered his mouth to my ear. “I can feel you tightening. I can feel your pussy swallowing my cock up. You love it, don’t you?”

“ _Yes love it I love it...”_

“You love my cock, don’t you?”

“ _Yes!”_ I was on the brink of screaming now, rushing towards what felt like the most intense orgasm of my life.

“Are you going to come all over my cock?”

“ _I - I - “_

 _“_ Are you my little slut?” He gripped my chin harder. His voice was strained and I knew he was close. “ _Open your eyes and watch me as I fucking finish you_.”

I tried desperately to keep my eyes open as my body fought me. “ _Ah! Ah! Oh God! Yes! Tom, Tom, fuck, Tom, I’m - going - to - “_

“You’re going to what? _I can’t hear you_...” His hands were now braced on either side of my head as he pounded me harder and faster, his teeth bared and his muscles tense. “Are you going to come for me like a good little whore? Are you going to make a mess all over my cock while I fuck your pussy and asshole?”

“ _Ahhhhhhh coming! Coming... coming... fuckfuckfuckfuck...”_

When it hit I felt like my brain had short-circuited. My body spasmed uncontrollably, my limbs like jelly as waves of ecstasy washed over me, and I felt him thrust once, twice more before gasping and groaning with his own release. He collapsed, his head nestled between my breasts, sweaty and sated.

The considerable puddle seeping between us indicated he wasn’t the only one whose orgasm had been messy, and when I finally recovered from the high I chuckled and stroked his back. He shivered and looked up at me. “What are you laughing at?”

“Upstairs is going to file another complaint, you know.”

“Fuck the bitch,” he said, gently kissing my neck. “You should leave a basket of lube and vibrators on her doorstep, she’d probably be a lot happier...”

“Left her a catalog once. She returned it,” I sighed.

“Leading a horse to water, darling.” He buried his face in my shoulder. “Are you seriously going to make me get up after that?” He was softening inside me and I gave his forehead a kiss.

“No,” I replied. “You’re right, we’ve both worked hard enough for one day.”

“We can finish tomorrow.”

“Right.”

“Let’s sleep.”

I wiggled my dripping hips beneath him. “Yes, idiot, but first get a towel. And get that damn toy out of my ass,” I giggled.

He bit me playfully before obeying, jumping out of the bed to grab paper towels. He wiped us both down before climbing back into bed with me.

“I can’t wait to go through the rest of your inventory tomorrow,” he murmured into my ear, giving me a little squeeze.

“Shut up and let me sleep,” I whispered as I drifted off in his arms, spent and satisfied.


End file.
